


My Love for You in Crimson Hues

by Debz_Baumaus



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ambiguous Slash, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Cutting, Fetish, M/M, Microfic, Non-Graphic Violence, Obsessive Behavior, Self-Harm, Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debz_Baumaus/pseuds/Debz_Baumaus
Summary: *Warned for graphic content just in case, but I did not go into details; I have phobia of blood, so...Still, be warned for unhealthy obsessive behavior, cutting, romanticizing of self-harm and suicide from an artistic perspective (Yandere Yusuke), and blood used as an artistic medium.*Shukita are not an official couple here. Yusuke is pining hard and toxically, not knowing Akira likes him back. But he, sadly, fucks up with a creepy gift.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	My Love for You in Crimson Hues

Yusuke had finally come to understand how enticing the color red was.

The passion, the burning fires!

He sought it out since he had seen those slender hands covered in red. He craved for that vermillion on his art, on his skin.  
He let his imagination and hands run wild, summoning up the color from his veins, carving it up to see the love flow, coating his white canvas and flesh with desire.

If he could die in the sea of red, get lost in the high of the enticing pain, he would go happily, ascend away from this life with the image of blood red eyes locked with his, roving over his figure with the same want that raged in Yusuke's chest, that itched on his hands.

And sometimes his hands went ahead and acted on their own accord, slicking his naked body in the vital fluid that he wished to share with his soulmate, to exchange their lives and become one entirely, have a part of eachother within their organisms forever.

He could let himself become dry inside and, yet, these feelings would remain, like lava boiling beneath the surface.

This eternal lust had to be shared with the world, his world, to find freedom, stem the flow or let it run wild.

...

Akira comes back to the attic one day to smell an unsually pungent smell of metal. It is acrid, too strong for it to be the tools he forges on his work desk.

Upon stepping into his room, he sees it.

A portrait of himself in his cognitive appearance being strangled by, what seem to be, Arséne's hands, while another pair of hands, these ones human and in purple gloves, were slicing through his vest, touching his chest in a jarringly erotic way.

He approaches the painting with caution, recognizes it as the source of the overwhelming smell. Now that he is close enough, he notices that the crimson gloves in the painting are runny and fresh, and he inspects them closer.

"Blood..."

A rustle in his room startles him, and Yusuke is there.

"I came to profess my love to you. Please accept it, Akira.

And Akira understands the disturbing reality of it all, how all the red paint is actually blood, it's Yusuke's, some of it long dry, a few patches too agonizingly fresh.

He sees the lines now, the damp slashes that make Yusuke's uniform sleeves cling tight to his skin.

Had he-? Here?!

"This piece, I call it Desire. And my desire is for you to be mine, and that you take me as yours."

Akira screams.


End file.
